ipolandballsfandomcom-20200213-history
History of iPolandball
Pre History Not many know how PolandBalls came to iFunny. Some say it began when YourDailyPolandBall, the most notable member of the community started posting comics, others say it was pioneered by early users like RomeBall and JapanBall. Another PB who joined in 2013 joined 3/07 was Spainball, but went inactive until 7/5/16 The Start of 2014 The start of 2014 was when the PolandBall community really emerged. At the time, DenmarkBall was president and RomeBall was vice-president. The reason why they did was supposedly because of drama between users named PersiaBall and AmericaBall. Shortly after, the PolandBall community was torn in half between pro-government and anti-government supporters. Around Springtime was when PolandBall gained some legendary members, such as AthensBall, ImperialMexicoBall, HaitexicoBall, made to help smaller PolandBalls. PolandBall Support Club ended in late June when problems with another group called "United CountryBalls" emerged. This made users ImperialMexicoBall, EarthBall, HaitiBall, AthensBall, and BosniaBall to leave the community. After things were settled both groups became defunct Summer The Summer of 2014 started off with some scandal. There was a scuffle between ImperialMexicoBalland HaitiBall over some nudes HaitiBall had posted. Shortly after ImperialMexicoBall took a hiatus.The PolandBall Assist Club emerged from the ashes of PolandBall Support Club. Numerous trends such as "AI", "The Plague", "Kawaii", and "PolandBall Schools" swept the community. This was a generally peaceful time. On August 12, 2014, the community was largely affected by the Banocaust of August 2014, which resulted in the banning of multiple large users like CzechoslovakiaBall and ImperialMexicoBall. Many would say that this was when the down spiraling of the community began. The PolandBall Awards came around late August, but ended prematurely when drama began between the PBAC and AncientMacedoniaBall. There were reports of accounts being hacked, but these were staged by JapanBall. ImperialMexicoBall and EarthBall claimed they were the same account, only to announce it was bait hours later. Autumn 2014 was a very difficult time for the PolandBall community, mainly due to drama and important PolandBalls departing. A troll by the name of "nomorepolandballs" had been harassing multiple community members. Tensions rose betweeen AncientMacedoniaBall, Holy_Roman_EmpireBall, ImperialMexicoBall, New_Zealand_Ball, and HaitiBall. Multiple significant events happened in November. A second PolandBall Awards was hosted, but would be finished in early January. A user by the name of MonacoBall claimed he had cancer, but users like ChechoslovakiaBall exposed his lies. A community member by the name of SovietRussiaBall passed away in a car accident. NativeAmerican ball had started a fake government to stir up the community, which caused multiple community members to leave. Ironically, this had been during "No Drama November". However, around this time came the birth of current popular profiles, such as the birth of AustenasiaBall, UniverseBall, and later JesusBall. Summer 2016 The summer of 2016 was a dramatic summer for the PolandBalls of ifunny. Two popular accounts left, and a lot of non-pbs joined the community. GlacierRepublic left only to be replaced by Greenland and NewScotland on the same day. Two minor accounts, Ask_Japan and Isis suddenly gained subscribers after announcing their time in PB. The original Spainball returned after a 3 year break, only to find out he went from 1,000 subs to 71 subs during that time. Wales left to join ipolitics. Hellas left PB. Rawrimadino joined the community. Omniverse became a popular artist. SealandBall comited suicide, so ifunny shut down his account (they banned him). A new PB member had hacked a long time PB member, Spqrball, and put out his face and address. During August of 2016, it was decided that a mock election was to be held for Polandball president. The race came down to Sunball and CISball. However some members of CIS's campaign found that the election was an elaborate scheme by the old pro-government faction which had returned to finally gain control of the community. The Collapse The failed election and drama following it led to many people leaving and the government itself collapsing as nobody was behind it. This drama was the beginning of the IFunny Polandball collapse. YourDailyPolandball leaving was the final nail in the coffin and the community fell far until very few PB accounts remained. CIS's former campaign remained as one of the last remnant of the old, thriving community. CISball had promissed to return and lead a "Great Revival of the community" but never made good on that promise. He went inactive in early 2017 and his account died on late summer of 2017. After his inactivity seemed permanent, the remaining 30-40 accounts lost about a forth of their population. However, the remaining members began to dust themselves off and attempt to rise from the ruin. Reign of GreenFinlandball As the remaining community members struggled to pull things back together, more trouble came about when a new group of ifunny trolls formed their own little "Militia" to destroy all communities they saw as cancer. Thus began the Polandball-SWA Meme War. At the beginning of the fighting, a new Polandball named GreenFinlandBall (GFB) rose to relevancy. In order to defend the Polandball, he created the group known as the CATT. The CATT even attracted non Polandballs to the cause. Them, along with a few of the other groups under fire, were able to ban prominent members of the SWA for spamming. They even took down the SWA's de facto leader, LordB8er. Shortly after, the community agreed to a peace talk which ended the war. At the begining of summer in 2017, GFB along with ipolandball veterans Slovakiaball, Minnesotaball and 2ndReichBall with new community members such as NewEnglandball and Ganymedeball (later NovaScotiaBall) Founded a new Community kik chat. After that the summer was relatively peaceful. Until early August, when a controversial new member joined, FurryCanadaBall. To the older PB's and a few new ones, this was appalling. A few defended the Furry member but tensions hit boiling point when GFB used his owner powers in the kik chat to kick members that spoke out against the Furry, only getting added back when they asked directly for it and promising to not do it again. He also began doing the same to those who criticized Catholicism. For most, this was too much. Many members raised a coup called The Kik Revolt led by 2ndReichBall and proposed by Slovakiaball. GFB agreed to share power with elected lower admins. This lasted about a week before GFB began abusing his power again. He was overthrown for good this time causing him to leave the community for good and joining the iCatholic community as Oulu. He still spams the Polandball tag to this day because of his saltiness. Ironically making him just like the SWA he once fought. 2ndReichBall took up de facto leadership of the community. 2017-2018 Era The period between mid August 2017 and to late Febuary 2018 were, for the most part uneventful with only minor drama and a few polandballs leaving. On December 29, 2017, 2ndReichBall officially left the community for the art community. The new de facto leader was NewEnglandball, who had control of the kik chat. Minor events took place from there such as the founding of an iPolandball discord server. That was until a mini Polandball crisis emerged. The 9 month old Polandball and talented artist, NovaScotiaBall, left the community. In turn Multiverseball left as well and Mongoliaball left as well. It was revealed that 2ndReichBall had been in contact with both NovaScotiaball and Mongoliaball and had said somethings unintentionally that triggered their departure. Since Mongolia had been the head of the discord, left only Pangaeaball and Omniverseball in control. Pangaeaball had purged the kik chat and demoted NewEnglandball in the discord, essentially overthrowing him and enstating himself. Fearing another Green-like situation, NewEnglandball rebooted the long dead iFPB Defense Council and installed new members (The only other members of the council were Mongolia and Nova Scotia) adding Omni (was originally going to be added at the start but idea was dismissed due to him to likely deem it "fake and gay"), Slovakia, Laos, Tsarist, and Minnesota to the council and planned to overthrow Pangaeaball and elect new admins. This plan ended, when Mongoliaball returned three days later and defused the situation and became the new de facto leader as he returned to his owner position. The Council remained in place, however. Even though a few called the former 2ndReichball a traitor, it was quickly sorted out as a misunderstanding. Leadership Crisis In the first 12 days of May, there was a leadership crisis over certain privileges. Mongoliaball had once again left the community and passed leadership onto Laosball. Peace only lasted a little over a week. A crisis emerged over how much authority the council should have. The debate got serious fast with accusations of power grabs going both ways. NewEnglandball was mainly effected causing him to leave the community. The debate ended there with leadership passing to multiple people until it landed on Minnesotaball and Mongoliaball's return. Rise of Emperorball For the rest of 2018, peace had been achieved. No major fights or drama would break out during this time, but the member count of the community slowly dwindled until it was just a small group of friends who played games with each other. That all changed on January 20, 2019, when CISball, now renamed Emperorball, returned to the community with the intent to fulfill his promise of reviving the community from all those years ago. These plans were quickly set upon by the community. There was apprehension within much of it, however, as many of the remaining iPBs had never met CIS and only heard pieces of what he did from community veterans. Most of these concerns were put aside for the time being, as Emperorball created his new server and began moving everyone in and picking new admins and mods, and, contrary to what everyone had expected, things began to turn around. New Members began to join as recruitment posters were made and iPolandball began larping as an Empire. The NE Crises The First NE Crisis Within the first few weeks after the transition, the new administration’s first crisis would begin. In early February, NewEnglandball posted a video that was very controversial in nature in Emperor's chat, which was intended to be an edgy shitpost, but many, especially the 10-20 new recruits from Emperor's revival campaign, were outraged that such a thing was posted, even in an NSFW sanctioned channel. The moderators quickly took down the post and debate raged (and at times it got very hostile) about what should be done with NewEnglandball. The older members, mainly those who were post-collapse, said that NewEngland deserved a light punishment, mostly due to not wanting to see their long time comrade and friend sent off, and the old guard members and the wave of newbies from Emperor's campaigning said he deserved a 3 month ban or even a permanent ban. NewEngland at first began to try and start another rebellion like the one against GreenFinlandball, but it went nowhere as he only had a handful of sympathizers and many of them didn't want to rebel over this at all. Ultimately, a 3 month ban was decided, however NewEnglandball was let back in only about 3 weeks later instead. The iPolandball Civil War After an uneasy 2 weeks of NewEnglandball's return, a second scandal erupted surrounding him. A new member going by the name Deutschlandkugel had arrived in the server, and, from his profile picture, he appeared to be a furry. When many of the 2017-18 members saw this they imminently went up in arms. With the FurryCanadaball incident still in their minds, they jumped to harass the new member for seemingly being a furry, with even a few mods and admins joining in on it. This continued for up to 20-30 minutes until Emperorball arrived and shut it down. With most of those involved punished with chat mutes, Emperorball then began putting out restrictions on how offensive people can be in the main chat and creating a separate chat for more offensive content. This outraged many of the 2017-18 members, due to offensive jokes being a core part of ifunny's culture, it being the home platform for the community. Slovakiaball had attempted to reach the pro-offensive members and asked that they wait to take any drastic action until he and the other admins talked it out. This suggestion was ignored, and on March 11, 2019, NewEnglandball led the other punished members in succession from the main community under Emperorball. They formed their own server that would eventually form the Polandball Vanguard. The "war" was less about fighting each other on any platform, and more just about out competing the other server. Although occasionally, someone from Emperorball's server would verbally harass the Vanguard members. It was during this conflict that the idea of integrating a union with Instagram polandball members was proposed in Emperor's server, which led to the temporary union between Emperor's iPolandball server, and the Instagram polandball faction known as Polandball Universe. With many new members funneling in from both Instagram and iFunny, the Vanguard was outmatched and many members who had succeeded from Emperor's server were now rejoining. Shortly thereafter on April 25, 2019, NewEngland himself rejoined Emp's server which pretty much ended all hostilities with the Vanguard becoming a sub server to Emperor's. Temporary Peace Shortly after the conclusion to the war, the union between Emperor's server and Polandball Universe was undone, but many Instagram loyalists stuck around. Since the Vanguard continued to exist under the Imperium server, many of the devout members of the Vanguard, including NewEngland himself, acted aggressively to Emperor himself or people aligned with him. Despite this, members loyal to both sides conducted a combined occupation of the Country Humans (a group hated by almost all of Polandball) tag on iFunny from August 9th onward. On the 12th, the Vanguard took up arms against the Imperium. The conflict continued for a few months before ending with NE conceding that the Vanguard had activity issues that couldn't overtake the Imperium. The Imperium Collapses On November 5th, 2019, iPolandball once underwent a major collapse. Emperorball deleted his server with no warning, leaving 60 members in a state of limbo. Overnight, the most powerful polandball community since 2017 fell into nothing. Many had ways to contact each other, as they were friends and had other means of contact, but 30 members remained missing, notably SCPball and Saskatchewanball. In the aftermath, the Vanguard, in a twist of fate, was the only place for the refugees to go and regroup. Floridaball, not happy with the amount of shitposting that happens in the Vanguard created a new iPolandball server and asked Empressball, Emperor's girlfriend and her close friend at the time, to take up a administrative position in her new server to get it rearranged and set up correctly. Empress, being a controversial figure in the community up to this point, had a bad reputation among many members and her being given power in the new server made many upset. Croatiabal and Venusball, who had been a few of the members upset with Empress being granted more power created a third server for the purpose of being separate from a server that Empress was interfering with. In the meantime, Mongoliaball once again stepped up to bring many of the influential members together into a discussion about how to handle a reunite the fractured community. Eventually, this group formed a Second iPolandball Council and took over leadership of Florida's server, taking Empress out of power. Though Florida participated in the formation of the council, she left the community during this period of transition leaving the council in full control of the server.